Double Life
by Mech-Ah
Summary: Short: Man gets morphed, girlfriend to. Ditto lives a Multilife. Why? Explained later.Pokémorph fanfic. R&R please, anonymous reviews are accepted.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

Prologue…

Cave of Shapes is a cave with a myth. Those that enter it can drink a liquid that would change them. Thousands of scientists tried to discover its effects, but one was more interested in its morphing properties. He found the secret, and began a long research, without anybody knowing about it. One night however, something went wrong.

Midnight, a man in a lab coat watched a liquid in a vial, which was put on a fire. He observed the properties of the matter, only taking some notes.

"150 degrees Celsius, still no steam or gas visible." He noted on a piece of paper. "Increasing heat with 10." He moved over to the vial, and turned a valve; causing the flame to get hotter.

"165 degrees, still no signs of any gas. Liquid likely consists of water and heat resistant matter."

He just put down the final word when someone broke open the door. He held some sort of weapon in his hand, pointed it against the mans head.

"Finally, we found you. My people have been looking for you for a while."

"What do you want?"

"I want you, the substance and the formula. If you refuse you shall find out what this thing can do."

He pressed the exhaust of the strange weapon onto the mans head. The man in the lab coat started to sweat, and without and delay he grabbed some papers and a cylinder marked "Test Substance."

A few weeks later…

A normal day for some, while others had concerns. Such as the head scientist of an unknown base. He had to test out a substance, which was had in a syringe in his right hand. He walked through a forest, his lab coat and weird glasses.

"I need to inject this liquid to test if it works. This forest is the perfect place to look, but there is no one around. What is that? I think I hear someone."

He looked over a rock, seeing two people sit on a bench. They enjoyed the bright sunlight, as did their Pokémon.

"I only have enough for one; the other will be a problem."

He grabbed an odd sphere from is pocket, which glowed brightly. He pressed a small button, and the sphere made an incredible loud noise.

He threw it over the rock, making both the two humans, as the Pokémon reach for their ears. The scientist jumped over the rock, and pressed the end of the needle against the mans arm. He felt a burning pain, but the sound was too much for him to be able to block the injection.

The scientist threw a Pokéball releasing an Abra, which teleported them away.

Before the Pokémon or the other human could move, the scientist was gone, leaving no clue of his destination. She searched the last spot she saw her boyfriend, but nothing remained but a charred grass. The Diglet of the girl dug the ground, finding nothing but dirt. She cried, but nobody but the Diglet and the Ditto heard the noise.

The Ditto however, grabbed the sphere and looked at it. The only thing that was on it was the button and a small note.

"_Diglet! Look! It says: _"If found, do not touch. Mail back to following address." _That means something, doesn't it? Isn't mail something humans use to transport those wooden sheets?"_

"_Yeah, I saw my mistress once put a white sheet into another folded sheet. It had black stains all over!" _The Diglet said. _"We shout show it to her."_

The rolled the ball over to the crying lady, who noticed it.

"What's this? This is the thing that made a noise. It has an address on it. Only a postal code. Maybe I can find the location on the internet."

At her house she found a small program that locates places using only the postcode. It showed it was a small place in the forest, which didn't surprise anyone.

"This is it." She said facing a small shed. "Weird. I expected something larger."

She turned the doorknob, which wasn't locked. Inside the shed was nothing but garbage, and a little note. "If no one is here, leave package."

"Odd. Where is the figure I saw?" She looked around, but the small shack had nothing but some tools and a desk. One of the drawers was clean, which she opened.

"What? A math formula. And several chemicals are noted down."

"_What is she doing?" _The Ditto asked.

"_She seems to be reading some white sheet. I wonder what it says." _The Diglet wondered.

"The title is really vague. "CoS mystery formula." What could that mean?"

Through the open door a character came, looking at the woman.

"That's none of your concern!" He pulled out a gun, which had a needle pointing out. "It's nap time for you."

He moved in spraying a small beam of green water into her eyes. The goo seemed to make her close her eyes. He shot some of it in the eyes of the Pokémon too.

"Sent in some assistance. Someone found out." He said through a small mike.

A few moments later some strong men walked in, picked up the sleeping bodies and left.

"I better hide this thing somewhere else." The man said. "Complete secrecy is required. This is not like that."

A few hours later, the female/Alice, awakened outside her house.

She was surprised to find herself there, so were Ditto and Diglet. They however play no role for now.

We focus on the other guy, Jones, who has problems of his own. He found himself inside a cage, which was placed inside a room, a room with many plants. A strange scent was floating around the place, soothing his mind and stopped him from questioning about his situation.

Out of the plants came a man with a white box, which he opened. Inside was a small cube, soft and brown. It was half the size of a fist, and looked edible. The man himself wore a brownish coat, made of fur. If that wasn't strange enough, he was the size of a child, not higher then four feet. He grabbed the cube and threw it at Jones, and walked away without watching him.

"Who are you?" Jones asked him.

No answer. He watched the vertically challenged man walk through the plants, suddenly realizing he was in a metal cage in a small forest. There was a ceiling, painted completely white, which gave an illusive effect of a sky.

Jones heard a door opening, which surprised him. The door closed with a metal bang, and then he noticed the walls that were visible over the plants were actually metal, painted with an odd paint that looked real. The small cube that lied affront of him smelled fresh and nice, attracting him to get closer. He picked the cube up, the smell got stronger. He tasted the small block, and then ate it whole.

Whatever was in the cube, it made him feel high. He couldn't feel anything, and everything around him didn't make any sense. He became confused and felt pain. His ears grown, his legs and arms shrunk. He grown a tail, and fur, and got a sudden urge to sunbathe. The transformation was mostly painless, due to the drugs that were applied in the small block.

Slowly he started to feel better, but felt different. Suddenly he heard a door open, and saw some men in black coats appear. One of them was a female scientist with a long pole, with a small spike at the end. She moved the pole through the bars of the cave and poked Jones, shocking him. The shocks paralyzed him, and the men in black moved through a door.

They picked him up and moved him away.

"Place him in research, we must find out if he is battle ready." The female scientist said.

A minute or ten Jones found himself in a glass tube, with several thin tubes attached to him body.

"_Physical structure… 100... Mental State… Okay… Fighting abilities… 10... Transformation… 100... Pokémon Mind… 0. Complete transformation failure… suggestion: release in wild and recover for scans in two weeks." _These sounds were heard inside the chamber Jones was in. One of the tubes was in the back of his neck, and injected a small amount of purple liquid. This made Jones KO, still able to think, but physical disabled to do anything.

Again men in black coats entered, on holding a vague switch. He pressed a button, and moved the switch and a large arm removed the glass tube and picked Jones up.

"You insured me this would be a success!" The female scientist said. "You promised me the formula would be waterproof this time!"

"I am terrible sorry." The voice was from the same man from the beginning. "But I didn't know the serum would decrease muscular strength, Lisa."

"I hope for your sake the boss will allow it this time, Jack. This might be your first failure, but you have worked long enough! Three weeks was your time limit. Just get the formula correct and you're free to go, easy deal. But if you don't you will have the worst time ever."

They left with Jones body, leaving the chamber empty.

A few moments later, somewhere far from the facility.

"Drop him here." Lisa said to the men in black. "Be sure to track him down in three weeks. He should be battle ready, wild and strong by then. Let's hope he forgets about him human time to, that could interfere with results."

They dropped a sack, and ran away.

"Quick! The medicine won't stop his sense of reality for any longer!"

Jones awoke shortly after, and managed to squirm himself out of the sack. He looked around, and was confused from the recent events. He couldn't remember anything from what happened between the tube and the sack.

"Where am I? What happened?" He tried to stand up, but he wasn't used to four legs. He looked in a small puddle of water, and saw a Leafeon. "Is that… me?"

He fell and cried from emotion, but he wasn't alone. A Ditto was near, his Ditto to be correct. He was "walking" with Diglet and Alice.

"_Hear that Diglet? Sounds like someone in trouble."_

"_I hear it, we better go and see."_

The two "ran" to the center of the sound, finding a Leafeon crying.

"_Who are you, crying out here?" _Ditto asked.

"_Ditto!" _Jones said with joy.

"_A confirming answer one a not yes-no question? You are strange."_

"_I think he means you're a Ditto and he never seen one." _Diglet said.

"_Could be."_

"_This has to be a strange dream. I am different and I understand you?"_

"_Far from a dream. We are in a universe. That's WAY larger then a dream." _Ditto explained.

"_What is going on!?"_

"_Hm… you sound like… a mutated Pokémorph freak thingy! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" _Diglet screamed.

"Diglet! What's going on here?" Alice appeared in the scene.

"_Alice! I'm here!"_ Jones walked up to her, but she didn't understand.

"What does he want? Maybe I can catch it."

"_You better don't! He's a mutated Pokémorph freak thingy!" _Diglet shouted.

"Be quiet Ditto."

"_What the heck is a mutated Pokémorph freak thingy anyway?" _Ditto asked.

"_You know a human that mutated and morphed into a freak!" _

"_He looks like every other Leafeon." _

"_But he remains an mPft!"_

"Hm, he doesn't seem to be that mean. Jones told me that…

Flashback

"Alice, whenever you find a Pokémon willing to come with you, never use a normal Pokéball. Use my custom made Luxury Balls. They are trice as good as normal LB's, but even more relaxing for Pokémon."

End flashback.

And I should do that." She grabbed a silver ball, encased with jewels. She threw it at Jones, who by emotions wasn't paying attention at all.

The moment he was in the ball he felt like he was sleeping; calm and relaxed.

"Let's go home."

"_OMG she got mPfthingy!" _Ditto shouted.

"_You bastard/maniac!" _Diglet yelled.

"_That sounds… familiar."_

"_I saw it on TV a lot. It's really more fun in real life."_

"_YEAH!"_

"_But it remains stupid if you go into the subject."_

"_Sure."_

"_Stop being confirming!"_

"_Okay…"_

"_ARGH!"_

(AN: This is just because mPft ends with the character y.)

WOW! Over 2000 words, in a prologue! OMG longest thing I ever wrote… I think.

First actual chapter coming up soon.


	2. 1 Many changes in feeling AHA!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

Our story continues in Chapter 1…

Later at Alice's house…

"Come out and play." Alice threw three Pokéballs out; releasing Ditto, Diglett (AN: I know I did it wrong, but two T's is hard to notice.) and the Leafeon/Jones. "I am going to make you some Pokéchow. And you Leafeon look around a bit."

"_Oh really? She never said that to me." _Diglett complained.

"_Neither did my master." _Ditto said. _"Newb/mPft, you are lucky to get that ball. Because I hate the regular ones. Let me show you around the place."_

"_I know this house."_

"_So you do? Are you a thief?"_

"_No!"_

"_Hm… tell me now; who are you then?"_

"_I'm Jones, your master."_

"_My master is someone with less potentials then a brick."_

"_HEY!"_

"_Aha! You're him. Only the actual person falls for that."_

Silence…

"_Shouldn't you ask me how I got this way?"_

"_Nope," _Ditto said. _"I transform all the time. I should only wonder how I keep you away while we criticize the humans. They are always stuck in a box."_ Ditto transformed into the outline of a square.

"_Really?" _

"_Humans make "laws" to confirm the things they think is that way. That way the free thinkers are blocked from thinking." _Diglett explained.

"_Never thought of it that way." _Jones looked down to the ground.

"_Don't get all down! You didn't make them."_

"Diner is ready!"

"_She is good at hiding loss. She had to go through this before." _Diglett explained.

"_She did?" _Jones asked.

"_Yep. Someone left her a while ago. He jumped off a building."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the stairs were burning, what do you think? He had something you call "money problems". You humans use money, why? It is the main problem in this world. How do you think Pokémon got around so well?"_

"_Problems?"_

"_Yes, people without money are doomed." _

Diglett and Ditto ate the food without problems, but Jones startled.

"_Eat it; it's the only thing you'll get." _Ditto said.

"_I don't know…"_ Jones said.

Alice noticed the stalling Leafeon, and asked;

"Something wrong?"

"_I want to eat human food!" _

"_She won't understand you." _Ditto giggled.

"_But you can! You can transform."_

"_Keep it there. She is not going to understand anyway, neither do I."_

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Ditto said.

"_You can speak English?"_

"_Sure! I live with you long enough, and since I can morph… I can transform my organs."_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's just not used to a caring person."

Jones jumped at Ditto, which proved useless when he flew right trough him.

"_I think I'd better leave." _Ditto left the room and climbs up the stairs with his food tray on his head.

"_Come back here!" _

The anger Jones expressed frightened Alice, and put a collar around him.

"You're staying outside mister."

He was put outside stuck to a pole, looking at Ditto, who stood before a window.

Ditto opened the window and walked on the balcony.

"_You better adapt to this way of life!" _He said. _"I'm not helping you whatsoever!"_

"_WHY? I want to be human again!"_

"_Why do you think? You treated me worse then Alice. She knows how to cook! And you make special Pokéballs without using one on me! Perhaps if you adapt… then I might consider telling her!"_

"_Sounds fair enough!" _Jones confessed.

"_I am going back inside, you think about your way of treating Pokémon now."_

"_What? You're not a judge, or some teacher! You're a Ditto!"_

"_Yeah, and you're a Leafeon! Live with it A hole!"_

"_I am not a…"_

"_You are a hole! A whole moron."_

Ditto closed the window/door and left the sight of Jones, who was left outside in the cold.

Downstairs Diglett was done eating, and like Alice didn't hear the conversation outside.

"Diglett!" He said.

"Wasn't it nice?" Alice said. "I just hope that Ditto feels okay. I'll go check up on him."

(AN: Some might find it confusing, but the house floor (even upstairs by deepening the staircase) the ground is made of rocks and dirt.)

Diglett dug himself into the ground and appeared upstairs next to Ditto.

"_What happened?" _He asked him.

"_I am teaching him a lesson. He never treated me well, so he will get treated badly too!" _Ditto answered.

Alice came in, and Diglett left the room and went outside.

"What's going on? He must have a reason to attack you." She asked the pink blob.

"Well… I don't know how to say this. I saw him before; we didn't get along that well. Could be some bad memories." Ditto answered.

"Oh, okay… that sounds right. But I will keep him outside for tonight."

The night was calm; Jones was weeping, Ditto slept in his soft bowl (AN: Yep a bowl. He is a liquid, and he can't sleep on a bed that well.) and Diglett was next to Alice in bed.

Ditto woke up in the middle of the night, looked outside the window.

_What to do? _He thought. _I can't help him, that's against my principles. I don't know what to do. He cry's because he can't be with Alice. I should consider what to do tomorrow. _

He fell asleep, but Jones couldn't.

He was weeping softly.

"_I want to be normal again… I want this to end…" _He said the entire night.

The next morning…

The alarm clock rang, causing Ditto to fall out his bowl

"(…)!"

"DITTO!" Alice yelled.

Downstairs the Leafeon outside was crying, even while sleeping.

"_Ditto, I really suggest you help him out." _The Diglett said.

"_No, I will help him if he learns to accept." _Ditto explained.

Alice released Jones, who walked depressed inside.

"I don't think he feels to well." Alice said. "I'll see a veterinarian with him, so you watch the house."

"_WTF! What did you do to him?" _Diglett asked surprised.

"_Nothing… he is just not used to this."_

"_He is more depressed then when I found out I had no feet!"_

"_What? I don't have any limbs at all!"_

"_You crushed him! What did you do?"_

"_I only said I wouldn't help him! Maybe he just realized his sins!"_

"I think he just saw his bad deeds. This way of acting is familiar to me. People that were mean all their life, and then suddenly realized their deeds." The vet explained.

"Is there anyway I can help?" Alice asked.

"Not exactly. This takes time to heal. Just insure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I can do that."

A lot later, back at home…

Jones was lying on the ground sighing.

"_Oh come on, Ditto! You did something to him. You crushed him with a huge mallet or something." _Diglett complained.

"_I didn't do anything! I just said: "Why do you think? You treated me worse then Alice. She knows how to cook! And you make special Pokéballs without using one on me! Perhaps if you adapt… then I might consider telling her!" That's all! Really!"_

"_Perhaps you can cheer him up by showing him the bright side of life!" _

"_Bright side of being a Pokémon?"_ Ditto wondered.

"_Yes, like the song!"_

"_No, I mean that I always been a Pokémon, how can I determine what's good about it?"_

"_Well… what can you do a human can't? You can be nude! Be in the wild, be faster, like that!" _Diglett suggested.

"_I'll see what I can do." _

Ditto walked up to the Leafeon, and asked him:

"_Do you want to see the bright side of being a Pokémon?"_

"_Why do you ask?" _He asked crying.

"_Diglett told me to. Anyway, you might feel better if I help out."_

"_What's the use… I can't be with Alice and I made a bad second first-impression."_

"_I know, but I really think it would improve my karma if I would. Now come on. You might like this."_

They walked to the backyard, Ditto showed him something interesting.

"_First off, I turn into you." _Ditto said, shortly after he became a Leafeon himself. _"Now, try to jump over this fence."_ The Ditto jumped with great agility over the fence. Jones tried… and succeeded.

"_Wow."_

"_Now, as Pokémon you have no worries. Think of it! No dressing, no bathroom, no doctors bill etc… see?" _

"_Yes, but what about… DRAMATIC SOUNDS… the people that did this to me?"_

"…"

Total silence…

"_Someone DID this to you." _The Ditto asked.

"_Yes… I have vague images… some weird brown block… and a tube…"_

"_I thought you entered the CoS, a place someone my change if he enters."_

"_How do you know about that myth?"_

"_I know more then you. My mother was a part of an experiment for shape shifting. Died in the process. Perhaps they are the ones that did this."_

"_Where are they then?"_

"_I remember, but you need to able to fight. Those people have well trained units, Pokémon and machines."_

"_Then I shall train."_

"_WOW mister beyond! I am you, copying your abilities and eh… I got no attacks but Tackle. You S-U-C-K at B-A-T-T-L-E! We should head back and train!"_

And so it went, Diglett awaited their return, and asked what happened. Ditto, as a Ditto, knew just about every single move available.

"_Okay little man; let's train those skills a bit! I got me a list 'ere. It says all the things you can learn. Solar Beam… a mighty blow of this, and your enemies will flee in fear. Iron Tail, Hyper Beam, Giga Drain, Giga Impact, all are mighty powers."_

"_But those are TM's. How do I get them?"_

"_A smart question. Before you stands worlds only, and the unique, one of a kind Ditto that can become a usable TM."_

"_What?"_

"_During my short carrier as genetic experiment they wanted free TM's."_

"_Teach me!"_

Twenty minutes later.

"_I have taught you the moves. SHOW ME THE STUFF!" _Ditto shouted.

Total silence.

"_Does he even know how to use moves?" _Diglett wondered.

"_No… I don't."_ Jones said.

"_TM's are like remotes. Simply think of the move to activate. But since my moves are natural, it really blows."_ Ditto explained.

_Iron Tail… Iron Tail…_ Jones thought out loud.

"_I'm leaving." _Ditto said.

"_IRON TAIL!" _Jones landed his leafy tail on the head of Ditto, who was still a Leafeon, and heard a snap. _"Did I crack your skull?"_

"_No, you snapped my transformation." _Ditto changed back into a purple mess. _"Well… at least you understand the power. Train with Diglett. So leave me be… I am going in." _

"_Let's train! Use Hyper Beam on me!"_

"_What? I can't attack me ex-girlfriend's Pokémon!"_

"_Don't worry! Show me what you got!"_

The blast was rather worrying to Alice, who didn't know about the events outside.

"What just happened?" She asked looking outside.

"Nothing." Ditto answered. "Just some heavy combat training." Ditto took a bit of a chocolate bar. "He's trying to learn some neat tricks. Just relax as he blows your entire garden to bits and pieces."

"What? How can you stay relaxed?"

"Listen lady, I have seen enough in my life to know what that Leafeon has experienced. And before I explain the story, you might want to prepare for an Earthquake."

"Oh… how old are you anyway? Jones never told me."

"Hm… sixty, maybe seventy years. I am old but I still got a few hundred years to go. 500 to be precise."

"Wow… that's really old."

"I'll see what happens if people ever melt all the ice. I could need some whales to help me adapt."

(AN: Nearing the end of 2000 words!)

Meanwhile, in the facility.

Lisa was watching a tape.

"Ah, Jack. Could you explain to me what you see on this security tape?" She asked Jack.

"That's a Leafeon with a Ditto and a Diglett."

"Yes, but Leafeons do not team up with Ditto's and Diglett's inside someone's backyard, do they?"

"No?"

"Exactly. This is out project… in someone's possession! I want that thing back in the wild! I do not want our project to get soft, weak and dumb! The tape gives me the idea that the Pokémon knows each other. Something is meddling with us. So… you send someone over… inject this liquid in the owner and take back both the Ditto and the Leafeon! If I do not see them back here before tomorrow 9:00 AM, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Lisa marched out of the room, leaving Jack to watch the tape.

"That address… I will get the Pokémon back… and I will break free from this prison…"


	3. 2 Double Life Imminent

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

Chapter 2: Timed Morph?

The next morning a man with a lab coat and his right hand in his pocket stood before Alice's door. He was nervous, and some could now understand it was Jack, with the operation to retrieve Jones.

_Just give the owner a shot, grab the Pokéballs, get Leafeon and Ditto and flee. Then send people to get the owner._ He thought. _I can't do this. I never attacked anyone..._ He rang the doorbell, and he heard Alice close in on the door.

The moment she opened it, he revealed a syringe from his pocket, pressed it in the back of her neck and walked around her. He walked around the house, seeing the Ditto train with Leafeon.

"My Lord… it's the Ditto… the world's only digital Ditto able to download…" He spoke softly. He wanted to walk closer, but Diglett made a surprising approach at his feet, making him fall to the ground with pain.

He grabbed for the single Pokéball he was trusted, and threw it out. Out of the Ultra ball came no less then a Typhlosion, trained and created for battle. For some reason it was pre-trained for this specific mission, as without order it attacked the surrounding Pokémon.

Ditto however, seemed to be used to this, as he transformed into Mech-Ah.

"_What? You know him?" _Jones asked.

"Know him? I am sixty years; he was here a decade ago on tour."

Like Mech-Ah he had the Returner, a mysterious device that retreats Pokémon to their Pokéball. After shooting he demorphed, as the transformation was exhausting.

"_It's up to you. If he comes out… show him the power of a mutated Pokémorph freak thingy!" _

"_Old joke." _

Jack got up and grabbed the Pokéballs of both the Typhlosion as well as the balls of the Ditto and Leafeon.

The Leafeon, Jones however was filled with rage and hit the man with a Hyper Beam. He was able to use a small ring, which deployed a small screen. This was a downloaded move Reflect, so he had enough strength to throw the ball of the Typhlosion again. Leafeon did an Iron Tail against the fiery beast's head, knocking him out.

"You are not getting away!" Jack pulled something from his left pocket, revealing a stun baton. He tried to close in, but out of nowhere an earthquake emerged. "What is this?"

The earth was shaking rough, knocking both the Leafeon as the scientist of their feet. Ditto, however, didn't feel a thing, and slowly woke up.

"_Diglett! Help us out!" _He shouted at the brown worm.

"_Be back in a minute."_

And a few seconds later the earth loosened beneath the scientist's feet, making both the man as his Pokémon fall into a cave.

"_You have luck there is a river under here!"_

"_You mean the sewer… he is going to be screwed…" _Ditto mumbled.

"_Help out here!" _Jones shouted at the others. _"Don't forget she got something inside her. Ditto/morphmaster, can you enter her body and see what's going on?"_

"_I could… but it requires a few days of preparations… so no." _

They waited, which they did anyway. Ditto started throwing swears at random people on the street while being a light bulb, which many found annoying. Diglett preferred to make them trip the moment they shout back.

Jones was more concerned about the health of ex-girlfriend/master. Yeah… he had nothing better to do. Ditto tried to… lure him outside for some fun, which he rejected.

"_Don't be so worried. She'll get over it." _He said.

It was slowly getting evening, and Ditto and Diglett went back inside and waited a few minutes before remembering no one is going to cook.

"_You seen her long enough, tell me the ingredients and I will see what I can do."_ Ditto suggested.

"_Use the cook book. She always looks into the large book ever there." _Diglett aimed his head toward a large book, opened on a certain page.

Ditto got up on the table and watched the page, seeing what he needs.

"_My guess is that half this stuff is made up. What's a "spicy herb"?" _Ditto didn't bother because he saw this was for curry, and nothing he was looking for.

A few pages later he found the recipe for natural disasters, pure chaos and peace. None were edible though.

"_Pokéchow… Pokéchow… here! But these things have no color." _Indeed, the color was determined by the used berries, which Ditto didn't seem to get.

He jumped over to a small closet, marked "Berry". These were categorized on size, flavor and smell.

He grabbed one called; "Mixed" and threw it into a machine next to the closet.

"_Press button to start creation." _He was reading when he pressed the button.

The machine made a soft zoom, then a loud cracking sound, knocking Ditto of the table.

He got back up and noticed several blocks appeared into a bowl. Ditto grabbed one, finding it tasty, and then he threw some down into Diglett's feeding dish.

"_Tastes good. But not as good Alice makes them." _Diglett said.

Twenty minutes later, the Pokémon were done eating, yet Leafeon didn't eat at all.

The other two went up stairs, sleepy from… something. (AN: Just look back)

"_Why won't you eat or sleep? She probably just got some sleeping stuff or something." _Diglett asked.

"_I'm not leaving her." _Jones said.

"_I'll ask Ditto to help get her into bed, just stop weeping. When will you be happy?"_

**The next morning… **

"_Yawn…" _Ditto woke up in his bowl, seeing that Alice had vanished. _"Did she wake up Diglett?" _

"_I don't know, there something hot lying next to me." _Diglett mumbled.

"_Could you see what it is?" _

"_Sure… if I could pull away the blanket!"_

Ditto transformed into an arm, pulled away the blanket and found a Flareon I bed.

"_OMG, she morphed like that mutated Pokémorph freak thingy!"_

"_Not touching it!"_

"_Okay…"_

They inspected the bed, finding no clue of the human's whereabouts.

"_You're right, this is an mutated Pokémorph freak thingy. Man, that's a mouthful of words." _Diglett said.

The sleeping hothead slowly awakened, seeing Ditto's… ass in her face.

"_AAAAAAAAAAH!" _

"_Ditto… SIGH… why are you sitting on her?"_

"_Because she's warm."_

"_You're right."_

"_Get off of me!" _Alice yelled at the pink sludge on her nose.

Meanwhile, at the testing facility, which I will call Test Base so you know what I mean.

"Tell me Jack… why did you fail with the recovery mission? All I wanted was you to get two Pokémon. The boss will be far from pleased." Lisa said to Jack, who was sitting on a chair behind her.

"Well at least…"

Lisa stood up and turned around.

"At least is not enough!" She yelled. "We want results. Complete results. Something that shows it's worth keeping you alive!" She slammed with her fist on the table. "You are running out of chances of survival. What can you accomplish!?"

Jack looked down at the ground and said:

"I could apply the formula to the owner."

"Yes, I know. But you used the wrong amount. We are really questioning your life."

"_What are you doing in my bed?" _Alice asked Ditto.

"_Same thing your Diglett does; getting warm."_

"_Hmpf, I'm getting something to eat."_

"_Well you better watch…" _Before Diglett could end his line, Alice already fell down the stairs. _"…out. You'd really think she knew it."_

Ditto nodded. They themselves went downstairs too, just to find Alice in a mess.

"_And I call this: The failed move."_

"_What just happened down there?" _Jones asked from upstairs. _"Where's Alice?"_

"_Down here." _

Halfway down the staircase Jones asked who the Flareon was.

"_Nobody…"_ Silence… _"Alice…" _These words made the Leafeon fall down the stairs as well.

"_Got a name for this Ditto?"_

"_The Amazed One." _

"_Shouldn't we help them?"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because it's nice and you're the guy that can have arms."_

"_Whatever give me a second."_

One second later…

Alice is on the couch with Jones.

"_When will they wake up?" _Ditto asked.

"_You ask the guy that goes THROUGH the stairs? I can't even bump my head."_

"_Right…" _Ditto watched them lie on the sofa. _"Hm… what about some water?"_

"_Could work… he's grass so that should give him a boost. She's fire so it should shock her."_

Ditto sighed and got some water, threw it over them and dried the couch, which was wet.

The first to awaken was Flareon, questioning his whereabouts.

"_What happened?"_ She asked.

"_You fell off the stairs and became a work of art." _Diglett giggled.

"_You talk?" _

"_Sure, what do you think you're doing? Thinking?" _Ditto said grim.

"_This has to be a dream…"_

"_AH! The stages of Pokémorph acceptance. _

_Denial. Person or subject refuses possibility of transformation._

_Depression. Subject shows large amounts of tears._

_Trade. Subject will attempt to trade lives with someone._

_Fist. Will beat up random people_

_Irritation. Do not interfere with subject._

_Acceptance. You get it._

_Just so you know." _Ditto explained.

"_Isn't that the stages of being left alone?" _Diglett wondered.

"_Oh… yeah… BTW Alice, you are a Flareon." _

"_You don't say something that big with an insensitive tone." _

"_I'm a… a…" _Alice started to twitch with her eye and neck. She also started to glow and grow larger. After the glowing stopped she was human again.

"_Wow… that amazes me way too much." _Diglett said in disbelief.

"What is going on?" Alice asked.

"I can explain these events." Ditto said. "It seems that the injected liquid was in such an amount it deemed ineffective. Or it causes random morphing. So I suggest… DRAMATIC PAUSE… a doctor."

"I think I'll go right now."

"Something I would suggest, if you random morphing was NOT random. Because if you do morph at completely random moments, how can you be sure to arrive there safe?" Ditto looked at her with questioning stare.

"That changes everything. That is why you used a pause, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Ditto claimed. "But I am afraid there could be… more… hormones. The moment you feel attracted to someone, morphing would be a problem. Also… you might love Pokémon."

"You talk like a scientist." Alice smiled.

"I advice you to… stay in a Pokéball. Because within one spherical prison, one is stored as light. And as most know light cannot change."

"Okay, I think I could live with that. But who will bring me there?"

"You still don't get it do you? Soon, I shall explain my history, for now… where are the Pokéballs?" Ditto asked.

A few minutes later.

Ditto has become a human, with Alice inside a Luxury Ball. They were only a few meters away from the doctor. Inside he walked up to the woman behind a desk, who told him to take a seat.

A HOUR later he went inside threw the Pokéball on the ground and said.

"You, doctor/research/scientist thingy, wait…" During his hasty speech the Flareon turned into a human. "You, scan this human!" Ditto himself became a Ditto again, surprising the doctor.

"I lost grip on the case. What do you mean?" The doctor said confused.

"This woman is suffering from random morphing moments!" He yelled raged at him. "Just check the blood or whatever you do."

Alice explained what was going on in short terms, on which the doctor responded with: "Hm, right."

"This is something I call: "Repeating Use.". It's a mysterious chemical effect when a certain amount of liquid has appeared. See it as… drugs or smoking. You want more, but you can't get it so your body pushes you. However, if the substance is organic, it will attempt to create it on its own. Like the growth of a body. I'm afraid that it is irreversible at the moment. I'll just need a blood sample and you can leave."

However Ditto noticed something weird about the syringe he grabbed. It was not empty; instead there was some strange fluid inside. Alice didn't notice him applying it but Ditto jumped into the doctor's face.

"Run Alice!" Ditto shouted. She did run away, and Ditto went out after a while too.

Back at home Ditto planned to explain his history.

"What was going on in there?" Alice asked him.

"That man… I saw him before… back in the old days…" He started. "They must have gotten there before us. They want something… not just the Leafeon, but I might be a target too."

Done.

What is Ditto's history? Why do you even want to know? (AN: Really, reply to this.) Who was the medicine man then? All are planned to be answered next epic Chapter. Why a capital C? Because then it looks greater.


	4. 3 The stages of Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

Chapter… 3: Ditto.

"What is your history, Ditto?"

"Well… it all started fifty-five years ago… when you didn't live and that's it. My mother was a genetic project, so was I…

It started when some weird dude wanted Ditto to be used as replacements for all kinds of stuff. I got mutated etc. Escaped and that's that part."

"That's it?" Alice asked.

"_There has to be more." _Diglett said.

"There is…

They found out that Ditto's adaptive power was unique, yet very complicated. I lived in the forest for twenty years before I got my first owner. He was a jackass, always jumping off stuff. He died once leaving me to live my careless life. I met some people, saw some nature stuff. About twenty-five years later I met Mech-Ah, who had a tour. His reputation as RF/DoT/alien was a reputation that required maintenance. During his tour he told me that he worked as protector of many other worlds for thousands of years.

He was a nice guy if you could live with someone who had no emotion in his voice and could be sarcastic as possible without noticing it. Traveling around thousands of cities was enjoyable, although most were crazed out fans telling stories about their mother being morphed. Mech didn't care, who would since every single story was the same. Rain, morph, purple rain and normal. After two years of touring he dropped me off in Sinnoh, saying he's leaving for a new job. He told me he was on this planet for a few decades.

The last eight years consisted of many dumb hours of waiting, sleeping and training transformation.

That's it."

"You still need 1700 words to fill in." Alice complained.

"Well… there is the time as experiment.

The days were stable, food at 9:00 AM, scans at 12:00 AM. Another meal at 13:00 PM. Last meal at 18:00 PM. Something strange was going on…

They talked about a Ditto-X, a more advanced form. Able to fight without transforming, and had enough strength to destroy even a Regigigas. However they couldn't succeed, a Ditto was liquid, and the only shape shifter around. They found DNA of Mew, and used that for further research. Wait a second…

…

That's it. If they can change a human being into a Pokémon… then they can find a part of the puzzle for Ditto-X. CoS is a cave that shifts the shape of those who drink the fluid within… which is bonded to Mech-Ah's law of Family."

"Who's law?"

"Mech-Ah's law of Family. It states: "If any human is lost outside the boundaries of a city, and nursed by a Pokémon for long enough. That Pokémon may change the human into a similar Pokémon if he agrees to increase survival chances due to: Lack of human speech, eating habits etc…" like that.

The CoS is the one that allows that. So if they can trance down the transforming properties of that fluid, enable a Ditto to make it, it can become solid, attack and defend while being able to transform. That's it! I am the only survivor of the Ditto transformation project, you are the first Pokémorphed human since Point Zero, and you… well… eh… you most likely play a part too!"

"This is called Double Life, not Stop-Repeating-History-Of-Point-Zero." Alice complained.

"Every story needs a side story. Why do you think we have Test Base intermissions?" Ditto smiled. "Read the script, as long as this chapter lasts we are supposed to break the fourth wall. Why, you might ask. Because he wants us to."

**Chapter 3(1/2): Securing the fourth wall.**

**AN: This continues when Ditto ends his story.**

"_Wow." _Diglett was amazed by the tale. _"And you still got five hundred years to go."_

"_That's something I could never think of." _Jones confessed. _"Now you told your story can you please tell her about me?"_

"_No… just wait for her to change and grab your chance." _Ditto answered.

"_Do you mean…"_

"_Get out. I don't even know how to get on."_

"_Br, that really freaks me out." _Diglett shivered.

"_What? How should I know how to explain someone you transformed into another race?" _Ditto said.

**Part 1: Confession.**

That evening, Alice was in bed waiting for Ditto to finish searching for Jones material.

"When will he come back?" She asked herself. "If he can get those supplies he might find a remedy."

The Leafeon got upstairs, and waited for Alice to change. But this took rather long, longer then he expected.

_Random he said… this is a long time for that to come. _He thought.

He walked through the hall to the bedroom, looked through a small opening. Inside he saw someone he hasn't talked to in… three days? I am currently experiencing a déjà vu.

"_Stop waiting and get in there!" _Diglett tackled Jones making him fly through the doorway onto the bed.

Silence…

"Why are you here?" Alice asked. She pet the Leafeon making her glow and shrink the moment she did.

"_Randomness amazes me." _Jones said. _"Do you understand me?" _

"_Yes. Is there something?"_ The Flareon asked.

"_I'm… I am Jones, your ex-boyfriend!"_

"_You are? That explains much…"_

**Part 2: Relief.**

"_I am so glad to see you're okay!" _The Flareon cuddled the Leafeon, slowly licking him.

"_I wish Ditto was here. He would love to see this." _Diglett giggled outside the door.

"_Why don't we close the door? Then we might continue…" _Jones suggested.

"_Sure… why not?" _Alice said.

The door closed and…

**Part 3: Eh… the thing people do without thinking.**

In order to avoid the necessary to change the rating, this topic is completely lock down for all viewers.

**Part 4: Talking/Conversation.**

"_I think they're done." _Diglett said to himself. _"I think that was about… twenty minutes."_

"_How was it being a Pokémon?" _Alice asked panting.

"_Not too bad, but this was amazing…" _She got as answer.

Downstairs the door opened, frightening the exhausted couple.

"Hey Alice, I got the stuff and some people!" They heard. "They say they are the parents of Jones!"

"_What do we do? They can't find us like this!" _Jones said in chaos.

"_Ditto! I'll be down in a minute!" _Alice shouted hasty.

"Oh, it's okay." Since Ditto couldn't hear much of a difference between Pokémon and human language, the parents wondered how he heard that.

"What? All I heard was some Flareon." The lady asked.

**Part 5: The parents. Also known as: The most difficult part.**

"Eh… I'll be back." Ditto rushed back up the staircase to find Diglett before the bedroom door. He walked through to see a Leafeon and a Flareon in the bed. _"This is not good! What have you done?"_

"_We got in touch with nature." _Jones explained. _"We had a good…"_

"_You morons know this means I missed it all! BTW, this part of "Finding out your friend has become a Pokémon" is the hardest! How are you planning to tell the parents?" _Ditto said raged.

"_You change into me and take care of it. Please do it right. They are surely going to hate her if they find us!" _Jones suggested.

Ditto did this trick with ease, and after transforming he saw the two repeating **Part 3**.

"_BOYAH! Finally I see part three!" _

"Please honey, wait for them to come down." A female voice said.

"NO! I want to know were he is. He is the one that's supposed to take my emporium." A male voice said with anger.

Jones, Alice, Diglett and Ditto heard loud footsteps on the stairway. Well, Jones and Alice were too busy. Ditto prepared himself for action.

"Son! You are coming with me. We need you to sign the contract!"

_Oh, (…) what do I do? Jump out of the window? Yeah! _Ditto did this deed the moment he came up with it. Landing he transformed back into a Ditto, and went back inside.

"SON! You come back here!"

The parents of Jones left, leaving the house behind.

"_Well done Ditto! You screwed it up! You know how my father is? HM? He will do anything to find me!"_

"_Listen up zero-brain. I got the stuff, the chemicals and the machines."_

"_No, I rather stay this way. Then I'll be covered from my father."_

**Part 6: A sequel on Part 3, the children. **

"_When are the results ready?" _Jones asked a bit mad.

"_I can't get anything. You are to far in the process and Alice is carrying a baby. I can't get anything." _Ditto answered calm. _"I am sorry but as long as the lady here is pregnant, the moment she morphs back… it will kill both her as the Eevee's. Also the PokémonDNA of the Eevee's is scrambling with the results."_

"_I'm having a baby?"_

"_Yeah… seven. A human being would explode with that amount, also killing the Eevee's. So I say: HAHA! You are SO doomed. BTW, __**Part 7: The raising of baby's. **__is going to be a hell if I don't adjust this formula."_

"_What?" _Alice asked. _"Like the one I found?"_

"_Exactly! It is rough, but I might adjust it enough to make a permanent potion. So you survive. Then I'll work on the antidote. You see, this formula is too weak, but with a tweak or two it should be perfect." _

"_Diglett, please… the moment I glow… use that Pokéball to return me." _

A few hours later…

"_The sound of throwing up is making me sick!" _Jones complained. _"When is the potion done? Then we can save Diglett from a horrible death."_

"_Just one more thing… done." _

A large fog filled the room, followed by a sigh from both Ditto and Leafeon. Ditto continue through the night, with Jones feeling queasy. He started throwing up shortly after, which made a heck of a noise in the house.

"_WOHOO! I got it! The Pokémorph formula. I better keep the notes hidden." _Ditto hid some pieces of paper inside a secret drawer, and walked up to the Flareon, with a vial.

"_No needles?" _She asked.

"_I am afraid… I do need to. The chemicals are killed inside the stomach, unlike the version Jones ate."_

"_WHAT?"_

Ditto applied a large dose of the fluid inside the bottle, leaving her fainted.

"_What was that ate about?" _Diglett asked curious.

"_The Pokémorph formula that was noted down was actually powerful. When eaten it overdoses the body, forcing morphing. However it decreases the muscles of the victim. Which is dangerous to her. Well… his version is slightly weaker, but will keep her Pokémon till I found an antidote."_ Ditto answered. _"Screw her for now, I am hitting the vials. BTW… what did __**Part 3**__ look like?"_

"_Just… it was too… AWESOME! Man, even for a human they know how to do it. I got a tape."_

"_You have no fingers… how did you…?"_

"_MAGIC… pure magic." _

Ditto spent the rest of the night working on the antidote, finding nothing but odd mixtures. Jones was willing to volunteer for the testing, without any success.

"_I just remembered… even if the Eevee's are born… who will be their parents if we become human?" _Jones asked.

"_My friend, that is a job for: "Philosophy Man", he knows all that is needed for this. And he would likely say: "You freaks! You shouldn't have made them anyway!" or something in that direction."_

Ditto made more fog and smoke, until 5:00 AM, when someone knocked on the door.

"This is the police. We are looking for someone!"

"_Ditto, please, for the love of all that is not bad, DO… NOT… SCREW… UP!" _Jones yelled.

"Sure." The goo transformed back into Alice, walking toward the door and opened.

"Good morning madam. We are currently looking for a runaway man. He vanished for three days before being seen. He has a link to someone we are searching for. And we know you know him."

"Well… I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Then… do you know this man?" The officer showed an image of Jack, surprising Ditto.

"Yes… what's with him?"

"We believe this man is kidnapped and used as an assistant with Pokémorph experiments. We need to find him as evidence that team DarkStar owns a Test Base."

"I only know him via my friend. He didn't tell much about him."

"Oh, we are sorry to bother you. Goodnight madam." The officer left, Ditto transformed and started brainstorming.

_Hm… the man is evidence against Pokémorph experiments… why would he attack? Perhaps he is threatened to life. _

The next Chapter:

We take a long jump in time, **Part 7 **begins and more.


	5. 4 Birth of Eggs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

The jump in time is… one week.

Yes, you heard me. What? I got some insane people hunting them down, what do I do with them? Make then wait? Now that would be odd. We are still in **Part 6** of the stages of finding out your friend is now a Pokémon.

Okay, recap on the events you missed;

Ditto is buried under heaps of paper, Jones is reading books about parenthood, Diglett is just digging around and Alice is having all those pregnancy problems; loss of bladder control, throwing up, eating distortion and more.

BTW, Ditto is even more sarcastic by the chaos; he lives a triple life to protect the identity of Jones and Alice. Diglett is the jolly type, because he can just dig away and flee. Jones is the concerned type; because he is going to be a parent. Alice is really, really angry. No details.

"_Eight days… eight days of work and all I can get is this; a potion that improves the texture of eggs." _Ditto complained. _"And I don't even eat eggs."_

"_Well you should have thought of that BEFORE you got caught by Jones." _Diglett said laughing.

"_What? So I LET him catch me, that was a big mistake but he looked so dumb; that he wouldn't make it through a hallway without tripping over his own shadow."_

"_You are wasting time here."_

"_So what? I just called Philosophy Man. He told me: _"The people who caused the chemical reaction that led to birth will always be the parents. What? Morphed? Oh that changes everything… hold on… … … …I got it. Please consider not to change the parents, because that can traumatize the kids. Got it? Bye."_ That's just about all he said. But because I love to screw up their lives I'll just continue."_

"_You're really pissed off by them, aren't you?"_

"_They make more noise then a construction site."_

Loud rumbling noises follow these words, and a voice clearly said: _"Sorry!" _which could mean that someone knocked something over.

"_He is insecure about being a father." _Diglett said soft.

"_How do you think they sell those books? And the same thing is for make-up. Why do humans use it?"_ Ditto asked.

"_Because they can't change like you?"_

Ditto continued his research, which is mostly just doing random stuff without a target. This would be much easier if someone would want to be a test dummy so he can actually confirm he has the antidote.

Meanwhile…

"Madam, we have interesting news." A man in a lab coat said.

"Tell me, what kind of news. I hope it is good news." Lisa sat in a chair, watching a big screen.

"Yes, it seems that… well… eh… it seems that one of the morphed has become… well pregnant."

"So? Anyone can these days. I want news about the research, not some natural event."

"Well… it seems that… Jack has infected a female… and she is expecting Eevee's."

"How do you know? And how can this help world domination? Making everybody insane with babies?" Lisa laughed about the joke, but the man continued.

"Well… this proves one thing… that the body completely changes… which enables… mass breeding of genetically enhanced Pokémon. And you might have forgotten, but we do have a camera system around the world."

"Hm… mass breeding would be an advantage in research… when their offspring is born… bring them here… then we will have some more research material."

We take another leap in time… this time three more weeks.

"_How long till the torture ends?" _Jones whined at Ditto.

"_Do I LOOK like a veterinarian?"_ Ditto asked irritated.

"_No…"_

"_Then why bother asking me?"_

"_Because you are the smartest and you can take her to a vet." _Jones suggested.

"_Sure, I'll go! Just as you stop bothering me!" _Ditto jumped off the chair, transformed and walked upstairs.

In the bedroom a medium large Flareon lain on the bed, with Diglett next to it. Ditto grabbed the Luxury Ball and returned Alice into it.

"_Where you going?" _Diglett wondered.

"_Going for a walk." _Ditto said sarcastic. _"What do think yourself? Finding out when I can stop cleaning the toilet."_

At the veterinarian…

"Yes, she is indeed pregnant." The vet confirmed.

"I knew that. When will they come out?" Ditto asked.

"To what I can see a few days. But that's a wild guess. Mostly it takes three months. But this looks like a quicky."

"Oh, I'll go then."

A few more days later.

Ditto was sting on the chair behind the desk like he did for a month, taking notes. But today would be a day full of life, screaming and pain.

"_Hm…" _Ditto said to himself. _"It seems that the formula is reversible, but the ingredients just won't bind. I need something to keep them together…" _

"_Try glue!" _Diglett popped out of the ground next to Ditto's chair. This made him jump up and fall down.

"_Please, do not disturb me." _He groaned. He climbs back on the chair and looks at the notes. _"I don't think glue will work. The liquids require simultaneous application. Meaning they must all at the same time be present in the body."_

Ditto sunk deeper into his mind, boring Ditto who left the scene. This curious Diglett went "up" the stairs, and heard a very loud yell once at the top.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" _This cry of pain made the brown worm fall down the stairway, hurting him on the way.

"_What was that?" _He asked dizzy. He could see a Leafeon walk down the stairs looking at him.

"_Get someone, she's giving birth!" _It shouted. Ditto walked into the living room, seeing the Leafeon and Diglett at the staircase.

"_What was that?" _He asked.

"_Just get someone to help out!" _He cried out. _"Go to the phone and call the vet!"_

The chaos was a bit too much for Ditto, yet he wanted him to stop shouting and picked up the phone. The cries of the Flareon continued, making calling difficult.

"HELLO?" Ditto yelled through the phone. "WE NEED SOME HELP ON THE LAST SECTION OF **Part 6** THE BIRTHDAY. GOT ANY HINTS?"

"Yes… don't shout and just keep her company. Insure she keeps pushing; just be sure to give it something to bite, which could calm her down. And do not give it a hand; most Pokémon can crush steel due to the pain."

"OKAY! BYE!"

The Ditto walked upstairs to see how Pokémon get on the world, being surprised to see the Flareon squeeze out eggs.

"_EGGS? I THOUGHT THEY JUST POP OUT ALIVE!"_ He tried to say out over the cries.

"_COULD BE! BUT IT'S REALLY HARD TO HEAR YOU OVER THE NOISE!" _Diglett shouted.

Ditto started to count the eggs, finding out it were eight. He transformed into a blanket and fell over them.

"_Can I see my babies?" _Alice asked panting.

"_Yes, I couldn't see." _Jones complained.

"_Sure…" _Ditto flew off the eggs and transformed into a… EMP transmitter? _"This is odd. Wait… I detect something… cameras? Alice, do you have cameras in every room?" _

"_No." _Alice said confused.

"_Then that scientist placed them when he was here. I detect them all over the place. May I?"_

"_Do whatever makes you happy."_

A large zoom, a blue light and a flash. Then the camera's fell down to the ground, raising fear at the Test Base.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Lisa was furious. "Why is every single camera in the region failing?"

"We don't know. An EMP spread itself out of nowhere. Every single camera we got is off. We don't know what caused this." A mechanic said surprised.

"Can we fix them?"

"I am afraid we can't. They were installed when the buildings were made. I fear that placing new ones if impossible."

"Oh well… if I can get the research done it's alright." Lisa calmed down a bit. "Is any machine damaged?"

"Yes… most memory storage devices are completely clean. However, we have backups on paper."

"Someone is getting on to us. But who can know we exist?"

"Mech-Ah, the Ditto and Project 4.01 are aware of this base his existence." The big screen turned on, showing a shadowy figure. Its voice was low, and heavy, but Lisa seemed to know him. "The Ditto is not going to tell, as he has no reason to. Mech-Ah is not in the area and Project 4.01 his position is unknown."

"I thought Project 4.01/Nightblade was killed." Lisa said curious.

"Far from it. I have repaired him, as safeguard to distract Mech-Ah… just calm down… keep busy with research…" The screen turned off again.

"I just wonder who he is." Lisa asked herself.

Diglett was busy with Jones to get the eggs downstairs in a basket, so they would stay warm.

"_Why don't we keep them in the bedroom?" _Diglett asked. _"It seems safer there."_

"_No, if they hatch they might fall down."_ Jones answered worried.

"_Don't be so worried." _Diglett said happy. _"Be glad Alice stopped crying. My head still hurts."_

"_I know, but I am going to be a parent of Pokémon, that's something nobody could see coming."_

"_Ditto did." _Diglett's words shocked Jones, letting an egg fall. But Ditto's head caught the egg.

"_Watch out will ye!" _He yelled.

Jones looked at Ditto and asked:

"_Did you know I was going to be parent of a Pokémon? Because Diglett said so."_

"_Well, I knew… sort of." _The Leafeon flew at the blob, wrapping him in vines.

"_You could have warned me!" _The Leafeon's mood turned from worried to rage as he threatened the pink goo.

"_Hold it. I knew because they targeted you when you caught me. They wanted a test subject, and you deemed weak enough to be worth a shot. I could have told you but… I never liked you. By the way, you do know those vines can't stop me." _The Ditto went right through the tangled vines, and turned around. _"You don't know yet, but I am a sarcastic, mean, annoying genius. I really don't feel like helping you, just Alice so I can scare the heck out of the Eevee's."_

"_You are not going to!" _Jones did another approach on Ditto, who dodged and transformed. He turned into a Haunter and vanished into the walls. Jones watched the walls closely, and tangled Ditto the moment he came out again. He smashed him against the ground, walked up to him and said, _"You will leave us alone or I will…"_

"_AHA! Aha, aha, aha! I GOT YOU! You wanted me to warn you for being changed and now you care about the Pokémon you made yourself? Jones my dear enemy, you are one (…)ed up entity. I shall give you a choice; I can change you back, so you can live the life you wanted to have. Or I let you stay a Pokémon, leaving you to live in the wild and hunt. Because I can look for Mech-Ah and help you right away or I leave and never return. Because I had it with you!"_

Jones never thought about that question. He looked at the ground and started thinking.

"_Well?" _Ditto wondered. _"You can be a father, or a human. It is your pick." _Ditto looked at Jones with caring eyes, but Jones didn't know.

"_I don't know. I want to be a father, but not of some Pokémon! Get Mech-Ah, seek an alternative option. I'll think about the question."_

And so happened that Ditto left the soon to be family, looking for the one person that could change their lives. Alice entered the room where Jones was crying. Diglett however was still rolling the egg to a basket.

"_What is it?" _She asked.

"_Ditto… he can make us human… but we can only choose once…" _Jones cried.

"_That's a hard question to answer."_

**Philosophical question: If this happened to you, what would you do? Stay with the children, never become human. Or become human, and leave the kids. Review and answer, also say WHY so I know why you want that.**

"_But we better stay with the children until they are grown up. Perhaps then we should consider…" _Alice started.

END OF CHAPTER 4.

Viola! Another chapter of 2000 words. I am out of breath, and busy with my other stories. Love Can't Be Assisted needs an Epilogue, and Pokémorph and the Four needs the start of part two!

SIGH.

Don't forget to answer the question if you want to.


	6. 5 Language CHAOS! Thx to MechAh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

**Chapter 5: Mech-Ah and the channels of power. AND THE CAPITALS OF POWER!**

"_Where could Mech-Ah possible be?" _Ditto asked himself. _"I am walking I these woods for a few hours."_

"Looking for someone?" A rather large metal suit appeared from behind a tree. It was about 2.10 meters. "I bet you do." The lack of emotion in the voice made it clear to Ditto his search was over.

"I was looking for you. I need you to demorph someone." Ditto said to him.

"Hm… so team DarkStar is back on track ey? I shall come and destroyeth the beast of with theyth speaks of! Was that convincing?"

"If you put the heroic voice in I would give you the play."

"Yes… so… where is the guy?"

"Come with me."

Meanwhile at Alice and Jones.

"_So you're sure you want to?" _Alice asked him.

"_Yes… for the sake of the children." _He answered proud.

"BANSAI!!!" A voice yelled from outside. Mech-Ah poked with his fingers on several parts of Jones and jumped back. "WEIRD RANDOM JAPANESE TALK" He started to poke Alice as well in the same spots. "もうだめだ, 万事休す, しまった. (That's that)"

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese!" Ditto said surprised.

"私がと大いに旅すれば、他の言語を話さなければならない。(If you travel as much as I do, you must speak other languages.) By the way they should become normal in a few minutes."

The two Pokémorphs started to glow and turned into humans again!

"How the heck did you do that?"

"With the power of: POKéPINCH! The power to pinch off the not-natural chemicals stopping the person from being another shape."

"Why did you do that?" Alice asked sad and angry at the same time.

"Well… BANSAI!... eh… I wasn't told NOT to do it." Mech-Ah showed a little smile.

"We want to be Pokémon for the sake of our children!" Jones commented.

"Then I must use… POKéPOKE!"

"Poké-who?" Everybody asked.

"The returning of… THE POWER OF MORPHING. Which, when said, has an echo."

"ORPHING…PING…SAI…"

"Now… all I need is… DRAMATIC PAUZE AND SOUND AND MAN WITH DIDGERIDOO… a very hard to get… unbelievable… completely vague… astonishing… ORIGAMI!"

"_Why do you need folded paper?"_ Diglett asked.

"Because my young grasshopper, never underestimate the power of the eastern people. Just like firework, origami is an ancient form of magic! When I use an origami paper shaped like… the unknown… never seen before… who knows why… a piece of morphing DNA."

"OMG! And fright! How do we get that? And why the Asian st00f?" The other said in choir.

"Simple… the author lives in Europe and wanted to use stuff from the other side of the world. That's why there is a man with a didgeridoo! And to get it you need to… cross the unthinkable… never touched before… virgin… hole of wet paper towels. No, no… that's for the sauna… I mean the… never heard ever… for your eyes only… amazing… magician."

"Magician?" Ditto asked.

"Yes, magicians can do magical things with paper." Mech-Ah started to move his hands in circles like mimes do. "You must look for the magician named Alpha Beta (CAMEO ALERT) and ask him to fold… A WET NEWSPAPER!"

"That would be REAL magic." Alice said amazed. "Wet newspapers are the only thing in the world that can't be folded without ripping it."

"And that's why it's needed to remorph you and to POKéPOKE you." Mech-Ah explained. "So, head to the carnival to blocks down the street and bring me a morphing piece of DNA, made of wet newspapers. And, you will have to do it… without your cloths… because they are dirty. But do not worry! I got these black stripes they use for… wait those are dirty too. Just use these…" He handed them two wedding outfits. **(AN: By now you should realize Mech-Ah always makes funny comments and things.) **"Now, a moment of… FRENCH: Oh Mon dieu, ILS ont tué Kenny!"

"Mech-Ah, you are the most chaotic person I know. And please, no more quotes." Ditto asked nicely. "Now run Alice, run Jones. And don't forget: Wenn Sie verlieren, STERBEN SIE! And of course, Mech-Ah would make that: Una morte horrible, lenta e dolorosa."

"Since you're tackling European languages, when does Dutch come? And Spanish, and Greek, and the half-Euro half-Asian world of Russia." Mech-Ah asked.

"Soon, real soon…" This line is said with a dark and airy voice.

A bit later, at the carnival.

"Hello… mister Alpha Beta?" Alice asked a man in a black suit. "Can you…"

"Ξέρω θέλετε ένα πράγμα DNA. (I know; you want a DNA thing)" He said.

"Why does he speak Greek?" Jones whispered to Alice.

"What do you think? Alphabet? Alpha and Beta? Both Greek characters?" He explained. "Give me wet newspapers, and you get what you want."

"You speak English?"

"Я говорю каждый одиночный язык там. (I speak every language there is)" He said. "There, the Russian sentence. Now, the Spanish line¡Va conseguirme esos periódicos de mierda! (Go and get me those (…) newspapers.)"

"And now we need the Dutch…"

"JUST GET THE PAPER! Go see Mech-Ah about the last line!"

A few hours later.

"We got it! The DNA origami thingy." Alice and Jones said in harmony.

"Perfect. Now… POKéPOKE!"

A thousand pokes later…

"_We are Pokémon again." _They said.

"Okay. Bye!"

"_Wait! We still need the last European language!"_

"Aw, screw you guys; I am going… eh… somewhere. Because… eh… I got no house… he he… " Mech-Ah said.

He jumped out of the door, which wasn't really that… eh… necessary. Ditto watched him leave in the forest.

"_Ditto, can you say the Dutch line?"_

"_Screw you guys, I am taking a field trip to the museum." _Ditto said pessimistic.

"_Diglett?"_

"_Screw you guys, I am going to get a screwdriver." _Diglett vanished.

"_WHY MUST WE SCREW SO MUCH? WHY?"_

"I can answer that delicate question."

"_You're Sherlock Bones! The legendary translator, locator__, archaeologist, detective and magician." _Jones said with great admiring speech.

"Yes, and you must screw… because you are looking for… the missing line..."

Yes, the missing line. A few hours before this story was made… the unthinkable happened! An entire paragraph vanished from my script! Oomph! The sound effect, not the word for life.

"And now… the missing part of the story has to be found before… DRAMATIC SOUNDS… the two thousand word limit. We have 1800 words to go, so we must be careful with our action." Sherlock Bones explained with a British accent. "Listen up, the missing part is the Dutch line, and since you and the eggs are the only ones left, you will help me look. First off… the living room."

A few hours later. (AN: We must find it before the limit is reached.)

"_Nothing… only this transcript__ saying:_ "Het moment dat je dit leest, moet het tot je door dringen dat je het verloren document gevonden hebt. DEBIEL!" _And what could that mean?"_ Jones said.

"Well my dear fellow investigator… it means: "The moment you read this, you should understand you found the lost document. MORON!" You found the text! PARTY!"

And now for entertainment purposes only, I shall personally change the entire script to Dutch, making Mech-Ah freak out.

"OMG!" Mech-Ah said. "You can do anything but make this non-English!"

Aw, shut up. I am the author, the hero of you all! I declare if time should change! I change the way you speak! I can do all!

"Fight me, and I shall, and I must… defeat you!"

How dare you! Call the author out for a fight! I admire your luck, so I change your dialogue into… GERMAN!

"Was? Ich möchte Englisch sprechen!" Mech-Ah cried out. "Stoppen Sie dieses oder ich werde gezwungen, Sie zu töten!"

MHUHAHA! I enjoy this script. Perhaps I should change you into…

And who might you be? Get off of my chair! SHOE!

ARGH! Okay, I give up. I just wanted to improve the script!

Verschwinden Sie, Jetzt! All technical difficulties are fixed. Let's go on. Oh no, the entire script is… Russian, Dutch, Spanish and French together. Please hold…

Done. Now we return to Ditto, who just came back.

"Und I dann? Ich spreche noch Deutsches!" Mech-Ah complained. FIXED. "Thanks! BLINK"

"_What did I miss?" _Ditto asked the rest.

"_Een boel chaos en een andere auteur."_Jones explained. _"OMG, __ik spreek Nederlands__. FIXEN!" DONE! "Okay then. What now?"_

"_According to the recent events… _**Part 7: Raising the Kids. **_Which should be interesting."_

Now I fix the fourth wall and bring us to the far west… known to many as… the future. Yes, the farther you go to the west, the later it gets! A few weeks pass and Mech-Ah stays around the house, waiting to do his legendary POKéPINCH. The eggs hatch and spring is there.

The parents (Jones and Alice) guide the newborn Eevee's around the house.

"_And that's the owner of the house, Mech-Ah." Jones explained happy._

"No, I'm not." He said. "Yo… oh… I mean yes I am."

The happy group of ten moved through the building, irritating Ditto.

"_You leave me be or you die!" _He shouted. _"I am the main protagonist, and I still don't have a good thing to do." _

Yes, he is the main protagonist. He is the sarcastic type. A perfect hero to stop… eh… something… oh I know… TEAM DARKSTAR!

"Ditto, do you ever wonder if this story is actually going to have the main hero do something? WINK BLINK"

"I don't know. Perhaps never, maybe next chapter. Or perhaps now, on a quest with his ally. That book your reading should be boring. Because you seem to be anxious to find out about the plot."

"You're right though. I really want to find out what he's going to do. They don't give him a name."

"My dear Mechie, that is a relationship advice book. Not a book with a plot."

"Oh, that's why they don't say names and there is tape included."

Mech-Ah threw the book through the window and walked to the bookcase. He scrolled through a few books, finding most of them are Japanese.

"Why…"

"Pokémon is made by Nintendo, which is Famicom which is Japanese. You can talk that language so stop whining." Ditto explained.

Mech-Ah grabbed one titled: 馬鹿である. (You are an idiot) He was reading a few pages before he found an image of himself, before discovering it was him. A small title was above it: 馬鹿 (The Idiot) he didn't bother and continued reading, then he found the page all have been waiting for.

"Since you got this far… the prophecy foretold that you are Mech-Ah… you shall travel with the main hero Ditto to the Test base and destroy team DarkStar… so be it…"

"AW, 性交… たわごと… 雌犬…尻の穴. (All words are swears.) I wanne be the hero!" Mech-Ah, "cried" out. "Not Ditto!"

"What did you find companion?" Ditto said heroic.

"I found the page that tells us to go to the Test Base and destroy team DarkStar! Read and shiver."

"Oh, then we shall go to theyth land of Sie DunkelStern! And we shall destroyeth Sie Vorherrschaft! And then we shall entfernen Sie Übermacht!"

"You're HIRED!" Mech-Ah said for fun.

"WOHOO!" Ditto yelled with joy.

And so beeth the story that Mech-Ah and Ditto travel across the oldest of lands. They went to the old land of DunkelStern/DarkStar to destroyeth the Superior forces and the… Übermacht. And if I stretch time long enough we should reach the 2000 limit… … any moment now… eleven more words… eight… seven… this is taking long… God may… DONE!

WOHOO! Next Chapter:

Hopefully no more other languages! Ditto goes adventure! Jones and Alice screw up on the kids! Diglett finds out something odd!

**Don't forget the question from chapter 4, **

**Philosophical question: If this happened to you, what would you do? Stay with the children, never become human. Or become human, and leave the kids. Review and answer, also say WHY so I know why you want that. **


	7. 6 Plotting Device at 100

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

"Mech-Ah, how did you become so chaotic? Whenever you appear… everything becomes psychedelic and colors shift." Ditto asked Mech-Ah.

"Like they say in Japan, Mech-Ahはそれをまたはない好むものは何でも、無秩序である。

Which means that I am chaotic, whatever you like it or not." Mech-Ah said. "Would you NOT be chaotic if you can't add that emotional TOUCH to it."

"I would think so… OH MY GOD! WHAT THE (…) IS THAT?" Ditto "pointed" at a squirrel, this sat on a log. "THAT'S A MUTATED PACHIRISU! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT? I SEEN…"

"Magic STFU…" Mech-Ah POKéPOKE'd the Ditto calming him down. "That Ditto is called a squirrel. Those things are normal and hunt man-eating nuts! They are…"

"MUTANTS! KILL THEM ALL!"

"Who is the chaotic one now? POKéPOKE!" A few more POKéPOKE's later. "Those things come from… Earth… omg… this is wrong… a bit too wrong… I can convince you it came with my ship?"

"I am afraid you can't. Man-eating nuts?"

"Yes, I hunted them on Earth, looking for the magical peanut butter lid closer! That thing is AWESOME DUDE!"

"Oh, really? I think I'll go pet it."

"I said they hunt MAN-eating nuts. They could kill ye!"

Ditto went tot the log and petted the little brown thing. Mech-Ah by nature, freaked out. Ditto did not notice but an actual man-eating nut crawled up to him. However because a lack of… man around it ate Pokémon.

"Watch out Ditto! It's a man/Pokémon-eating nut!" Mech-Ah shouted, but Ditto grabbed the squirrel and held it against the nut.

The brown mammal ate the nut with joy.

"Now we must answer the question… how did it came here?" Ditto wondered.

Brainstorming they continued their trip with the mammal they called Browny, since Ditto did not know what a squirrel was. They came with the option that DarkStar/DunkelStern was planning an interdimensional vortex! Browny ate more stuff-eating nuts, and Ditto made a fire… a forest fire.

**Night 1**

"Ditto, you start a fire. Browny, get some food. I'll make a camp for the night! And we shall call ourselves, Team Team Omega…" Mech-Ah explained.

"Why Team Team?" Ditto asked.

"Hello? On Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue, I called the team Team Omega. Later it turned out they put Team before the name so I had two Team in the name." Mech-Ah explained.

"_Really clever of him." _

"Who was that? Who said bad stuff about me!?"

"_I did!" _It was Browny!

"I understand him. That means that the language of Pokémon and animals are similar languages!" Ditto said surprised.

A few minutes later…

"Listen Team Team Omega, we only got a few hours of sleep before Dittos forest fire reaches us, SO GET TO SLEEP!"

A few hours later…

"Wake up!" Mech-Ah shouted, "Have to go!"

The rushing team Team Team Omega rushed to a metal contraption, standing in the middle of some trees. Inside were some animals.

"Mech-Ah, since you seen Earthly animals, what are those? And how do you say the name of the Four correctly?" Ditto asked Mech-Ah.

"Well… you got Mech, for the quick stuff. Mech-Ah for serious things, which overrules the quick stuff. And Mechie for friends that just want to make a joke. That is the Four's name basic. And that's a dog, a duck and a shark; misunderstood as thing that attack without cause which they don't; they only attack when someone harms them."

"Why would they be here? I would think that they could live here for long." Ditto said a bit down.

"_I think we should eat them." _Browny suggested.

"No! We shall not… oh my God this bird is sexually harassing me!"

"Mech-Ah, you have no organs! You explained that to everybody you are a single cell with morphing powers. You got no testicles of lungs, which make it hard to understand how you talk." Ditto explained.

"That can be true, which it is, but he is grabbing me in such a way that moving my legs would crush it. Tonight, we dine Earth style! With shark, duck and dog. CHINESE!"

过了一会儿…(A few moments later…)

"它怎么品尝？" Mech-Ah asked.

"位辣，但足够好。" Ditto replied.

"_Hm__，需要更多__盐__。"_ Browny said.

"更多盐？ 我得到了足够!" Mech-Ah confirmed. Mech-Ah 在Browny's 鸭子洒了一些盐。

"那是足够，感谢。"

After diner…

"Delicious. And so cultural." Ditto made a lot of gas escape. "Excuse me."

"_Hihi!" _Browny giggled. _"Nice!"_

"Well, then, we should go on!" Mech-Ah suggested.

The team Team Team Team Omega continued their route, and reached a base on which was written, Test Base Volunteers wanted.

"We reached it. Now… we… translate the stuff we said in Chinese.

"**How does it taste?" Mech-Ah asked.**

"**Spicy, but good enough." Ditto replied.**

"_**Hm, needs more salt."**_** Browny said.**

"**More salt? I have enough salt!" Mech-Ah confirmed. Mech-Ah put some salt on Browny's duck.**

"**Thanks, that's enough." **

Viola! That's it. Now…Ditto:

**Philosophical question: If you were human once but became Pokémon and got kids. What would you do? Stay with the children, never become human. Or become human, and leave the kids.**

If this applied to your life."

"I would choose to screw them. I rather stay the way I was." Ditto answered.

"Okay… how do we open this door?" Mech-Ah wondered.

"Well… we could use your complete randomness to destroy the door." These words made Ditto and Browny laugh.

BUT NOW WE RETURN TO THE PARENTS… HOW CAN THEY HANDLE THE TRUTH?

First the names: Spot, he is always where he should be. Speedy, the Eevee that doesn't understand how a chair works, if you get what I mean… Mech-Ah, named after Mech-Ah, because he always bothered him. Nameless, he doesn't say a word. Abacus, self-exploratory. First, always wants to be… eh… first. One-Liner, talks very little. Negi, the depressed one.

As Mech-Ah locked down the house the Eevee's, the Leafeon and the Flareon went into the wild with Diglett.

"_When will we find a house mommy?" _Spot asked.

"_Soon enough…" _Alice responded.

"_I found one!" _Jones walked to some bushes that hid an opening. _"This cave is perfect."_

"_I found it!" _Diglett complained. _"It's my cave!"_

"_The only reason we took you Diglett is we needed someone to carry our stuff." _Alice explained.

Diglett grumbled a bit, but then dropped two large sacks inside the cavern. He opened the sack showing some pillows and blankets and more. The irritated Diglett place them in some corners and left.

"_I have done what you asked me to, so I am leaving." _He said angry.

"_Now… how do you live in the wild?" _Alice asked Jones.

"_I have no idea. I have brought the Pokéchow machine with us… so we could look for berries." _Jones replied.

"And soooooo… the new Poké-parents started their lives… OOOOOOW!!! They are going to screw it all up before five's…"

"_Who is that?" _Jones asked.

"It's… MEEEEEE! The man known as Achme-Zeeee…" Achme-Ze sang.

"_Why do you sing?" _Alice wondered.

"Well BECAUSEEEEEEEEE… I do this for a funny fuzzzzzzz… and I likeeeeeee… to ride a one-wheel bikeeeee… SOOOOOOO… I am afraid that I cannot GOOOOO… HAHA!!!... you are stuck me hurrahaha!" He rhymed. "Now go on… I am the teller using sonnnngggg… now I tell the taleeee… and you look quite paleeeee… the author asked meeeeee… to do the telling for you and heeeee…"

"_Wow! We got some to tell what we do." _Jones said happy.

"Me being hereeeee… really made Jonsy cheeeeer…"

"_Let's go look for berries hon." _

And so the two went oooooffffff… forgetting to guard the fluffffffff… soon they will screw uuuuuup… cause they lost all the cuuuuuuub… go mister Didgeridoo!

Insert music here…

And when they came baaaaack… they were really going to whaaaack… OOOOOOW!!!... I am singing only for the shooow… OMG they are planning to hit meeeee… and I am only Achme-Zeeeee… so where is Omega-Meeeee… he should be doing this instead of meeeee… And if you wonder how I sing, first, I go hiiiiiiigh… then I do it loooooow… now lets get on with the shooooow…

"_Where are the children?"_ Jones asked Alice. But Alice was crying.

And why she criiiieeed… I don't know whyyyyyyyyy… perhaps she was a bad pareeeeeent… because she was not thereeeeeeeeent…

"_Why aren't they here? We asked them to stay inside…" _Alice cried out.

But from everybody's siiiiiiiight… they were with Diglett in the street liiiiight… they were going inside… so they could hiiiiiiide…

"_I was thinking you didn't want to stay in the wild." _Diglett said. _"I happen to know were Mech-Ah hid the key."_

"_I didn't hide the key." _Mech-Ah said.

"_NO! Not you. Mech-Ah's CH is with the Dutch g. Your CH sounds like a g in omega. Anyway he hid them under… the… hedge."_

A few minutes later, trying to open the door.

"_We're tired, we are going to bed." _The Eevee's said.

"_Sure… I am just going to get some food." _Diglett said understanding. He went to the kitchen and looked for some food.

Diglett found some foooood… though he didn't quite understooooood…

"_Delicious." _Diglett said munching some cookies. _"Mmmmm… what's this?" _Diglett saw a tiny book, which was placed on top of a plate. He jumped over to iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit… seeing it was sealed with a liiiiiiiiiid… oh wait. This isn't the wild, sorry. _"Weird… a book made by someone named "Jack" about genetical changes that appear when using Cave of Shape liquid." _Diglett started reading it, finding out about Jack, as this was his log.

Inside were things about letters from team DarkStar, and strange stuff about something he called Earth.

Back to Ditto…

"I think I hear someone mumbling stuff at the other side." Mech-Ah said with his helm against the door.

"I don't think so. Those clean doors and shiny metal plates are saying this place is empty! What do you think?" Ditto responded sarcastically. "Just open the door!"

Mech-Ah started tackling the doors, which weren't made for a sudden impact.

"I expected a place called Test Base to have heavy metal doors. Seems they had a budget cut."

"Likely… but it seems to me you are just strong." Ditto said.

Inside a man was hanging over a thin metal pole, this is not the best way to hang.

"Can you help me? I am hanging here for an hour." He said desperate.

Ditto was climbing up the wall when the pole broke; making the man hit the ground hard.

"I'd give it 6. But only if he gets lost." Mech-Ah said.

And so be it, as the man got up and left the room. As Ditto watched him leave, he got down the wall again to ask a question.

"Where do we go? I don't see any directions!" Ditto said grumpy, but then Mech-Ah pointed at some odd signs on the wall. On them were Japanese characters.

"_AGAIN?" _Browny asked himself. _"I am beginning to think I ended up in Japan." _

誘拐された人 One sign said.

Another said: その側面は上がらないまたは死んでいる。

Then there was one saying: よい賭け、しかし不正確に。

Mech-Ah looked at one saying: 被保険者、遅く、苦痛完全および死んでいる馬鹿。

"Let's take: 被保険者、遅く、苦痛完全および死んでいる馬鹿。Sounds like the good one." Mech-Ah suggested.

"Doesn't that mean: "Insured, slow, painful and idiotic death"?" Ditto asked.

"No! Under it stands: 行くあなたの意志はこれらを取らない! Which means: Take this road. And it says: これが読むかどれを狂気および完全に行である。That means it is totally safe."

"Doesn't that mean: "Do not take this road". And the second means: "If you read this you are crazy, and you're going to meet certain death.""

"Who is that man that seen Earth? Who is the man that speaks all possible languages? Who has been to Tokyo? I AM!" Mech-Ah bragged. "So we take the road to the RIGHT!"

"_If they listen to me they could have heard the signs say: Kidnapped person, don't go that way or you're dead, Good guess, but wrong. In that order." _Browny commented.

The group reached another split, two directions.

プロット (The Plot) Going left and: 遅く、苦痛でくだらなな死。(The slow, painful and idiotic death.)

"I say right." Mech-Ah suggested.

"No, the left side goes to the plot. We need the plot." Ditto said.

"No, that one says… eh… oh yeah… Dead end."

"Nope, dead end is: 端の端へ来ること, not that."

Ditto and Mech-Ah burst into a battle of which side is right, this is a confusing title. "

"左! (Left)" Ditto yelled!

"右に! (Right)" Mech-Ah shouted.

Browny was not planning to wait and went left, finding a plotting device. Yes, it had "Plotting Device" written on it. It looked like a metal cylinder, with several holes.

OH MY GOD! I WRITTEN OVER 2000 WORDS! Ending now!

Next chapter: What is the plotting Device? When will Ditto and Mech-Ah stop Ditto-and-Mech-Ahing each other. Will Alice and Jones ever get the faintest idea were the Eevee's could be? What about Diglett? He is now a godfather. Because you have to be a god to take care of eight Eevee's while having no arms.


	8. 7 More st00f about stuff

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

CHAPTER 7: PLOTTING DEVICE

… … … … … Let's begin… … …

We left Browny with a Plotting Device, which is an ingenious thing with holes. A cylinder with holes placed in a pattern.

"_Now what could this be?" _Browny asked himself.

"That my dear friend… is nothing less then the Plotting Device." A shadow answered.

"_I know, but what does it do?"_

"This device shall help us rule! You see, we can morph people, but using the genetic code of Earths animals that enables them to evolve will only improve the results." The voice stepped into the light, revealing Nightblade, Project 4.01. "Want to see it work?" Nightblade grabbed a switch and pulled it down.

The large cylinder revealed a syringe, which moved closer to Browny. He dodged and the syringe pierced the ground.

"_So this thing will just go around and kill people?" _Browny asked.

"You don't sound like a squirrel to me, but okay. With this, we can collect more DNA from Pokémon and turn them into… Morph-o-Cubes. These will, once eaten, morph the victim. And because they taste great, smell nice and look funny they will be a hit!" Nightblade explained.

"_Thanks, and you are right; I am no squirrel. For I am… HMPH… aw (…), the suit won't open." _

Nightblade wielded a blade and jumped at the brown mammal, and slashed his blade into the ground.

"_Looks like I should get mean. Can't you aim?" _Browny commented.

This fight went on, so we see another horrible fight.

"We go left!" Ditto yelled at Mech-Ah.

"We go right!" Mech-Ah said emotionless like always.

"We go left, Browny went there!"

"Good enough."

They went down the blue hall seeing the squirrel dodge the lightning speed slashes of the experiment. This view made Mech-Ah realize something.

"_Mech-Ah, you could throw in a hand!" _Browny said.

"Sure thing." Mech-Ah grabbed his own blade and stopped Nightblade's moves.

"_Just give me some time…" _Browny reached out for the back of his body and grabbed a tiny thing, pulled it up and a large cyborg stepped out. "Finally… that was really, really hot."

"Glad to see you again." Mech-Ah stepped away from the blade leaving Nightblade to fall. "But why are you here." He said while putting hit foot on Nightblade.

"The road of life. You know the random destination machine. Earth got boring. I got stuck in this special cloaking suit that automatically gets on you, like transformation art. By the way, thanks for cooking my diner for me, it would be hard without you."

"Who is he?" Ditto asked.

"That's Rick, another Project. He was made for the defending of Earth after the meteor struck. Not the one that wiped out the dinosaurs, but the one that contained life."

"Yep, Earth is yet another garden of life. Like this place." Rick laughed. "People would never expect that Prey had some truth in it. All life comes from the Creator. Projects are but his defenders of those who need to be protected from the Slayer race; who seeks to destroy every other planet."

"Again, people start explaining things without anyone asking." Ditto said. "Is he going to destroy the Plotting Device?"

"Nope, I am here to bring Mech-Ah his fan-mail. On Earth they send it to him… and it's up to me to give it to him." Rick handed Mech-Ah a letter. "Now, BACK TO THE RANDOM DESTINATION DEVICE!"

"Now Mech-Ah, can we please destroy the Plotting Device?"

"Maybe… if Nightblade is KO'ed."

Back at home, Alice and Jones found out they came back…

"_Why didn't you tell Diglett?" _Alice asked.

"_Well… since you just saw me as your… packing mule, I didn't see any use to tell you."_

"_We're sorry, but…"_

"_Spare me the "We are nervous about this."-talk. You better come see this. And I think Jones has some explaining to do. And Alice, you go upstairs and see those irritating Eevee's; they are annoying." _

Alice went up the stairs, Diglett showed Jones the book.

"_You could have told someone before!" _Diglett yelled.

"_I didn't know it was going this way!" _Jones stated. _"Really!"_

Back at Mech-Ah.

"So this thing is going to make Morph-o-Cubes?" Ditto asked Mech-Ah.

"Likely. It says so in the instruction manual."

"How do we disarm it?"

"Disarm? Ditto, a Plotting Device is supposed to explode with a large bang!" Mech-Ah said smiling.

"Yes, but this thing isn't flammable. It just processes DNA into nice smelling, brown and delicious cubes. No fuel!" Ditto explained.

"Okay… then we need to do something else. Let's go home."

"Without destroying the Plot?"

"Yes, we leave without destroying the plot. Because without a good bang, it's not worth destroying the plot."

"Yes…" Nightblade cheered faintly. "We shall rule…"

Ditto smacked Nightblade, turned to Mech-Ah and asked:

"We have to do something!"

"We could go to the boss, find out about his plan and get thrown out." Mech-Ah suggested.

"Sounds good enough."

They walked back to the main hall, seeing the signs have changed.

"Boss." One said.

"Kidnapped person." Other showed.

"Let's go left, to the boss." Mech-Ah suggested.

They reached a rather large room, with Lisa.

"What?" Lisa shot forward, surprised to see them. "How did you find us?"

"You previously said we knew the location." Mech-Ah explained.

"Oh yeah… so… what brings you here?"

"Well… the Plotting Device can't blow, so we want you to explain the plot and throw us out!"

"Sounds fair enough. This is the Master Plan:

We use the Plotting Device to mass-produce Morph-o-Cubes and sell them in cans. The most ingenious part is it is sold as Pokémon food. But… it has an aroma that lures humans to eat it. The perfect plan. When finished we use these collars to control them.

And since you stormed inside I can't add the evil touch to it."

"Your plan is more waterproof then rust free steel in space." Mech-Ah said.

"Not exactly… just sending some stores a mail or E-mail can stop this." Ditto said.

"Mail? Ditto, in a time like this you do not use mail."

"Exactly. And now to get rid of you, I will use a very fast and destructive way to kill you." Lisa laughed with bad intentions.

"And that is?" Ditto asked.

"Most of the time I use my slow, but fun ways to kill. But that is for the ordinary people. Sludge will require an airtight container. And some weird idiot filled with randomness will require… a randomizer that randomly uses a weapon."

Later…

"Well Mech you sure got us stuck!" Ditto yelled out.

"What?" Mech-Ah asked. "I can't hear you."

"You're the one that got me stuck in a wine bottle."

"What? Speak louder!"

"GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"A beer? Okay, just let me get this cage."

Mech-Ah pulled of one of his airtight armored gloves and grabbed a column. His hand melted the steel bar in a matter of seconds.

"Wow… how do you do that?"

"What? Oh this. Nothing special, just some special features."

He smashed the wine bottle on the ground, seeing Ditto get all jiggly.

"I always shake when I touch wine." He explained.

"Now we better go back to the place… the home. I heard them say: すべての利用できる実体、ハンガーのレポート。This means they are heading to the hanger! Then they said: 私達は得るためにプロジェクトを戻す。This means they are moving to the house. And then they said: 最後は皆のための氷を買う! This means that the last one to leave buys ice cream! We have to go! Because I don't do treats. I prefer Dutch treats."

"Do you know that is a lie? The Britons said that when they were economically challenged by then in the Golden Age."

"AHA! You are not Ditto! People around here don't know anything about Earth. And I don't take your type kindly around here."

"What, I studied those books you had with you."

"You mean; "Earths way of life"? That book is good for the beginning reader. Try "Philosophy to the MAX" next time. That will blow you head off."

Later, outside in the forest.

"Wait a minute… I didn't have any books with me." Mech-Ah remembered.

"Oh shit…" Ditto mumbled.

"Mech-Ah, where have you been?" Another Ditto asked from a stump. "You left me behind a few days ago."

"Hm… I should by something that could train my brains so I remember stuff better…"

"Try Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training for…"

Mech-Ah wielded his blade, and cut the Ditto to chunks in seconds. Showing this Ditto was a robot.

"Real Ditto, don't try that on me, or you get a 'better' treatment." Mech-Ah said to Ditto.

Back at HQ.

"_Let's go over it again… SIGH" _Diglett started. _"You knew people send death threats to him, and didn't respond. Why?" _

"_Really, I didn't know it was such a deal!" _Jones confessed.

"Well it is!"

"_Oh my way of life… it's Philosophy man!" _

"Yes, indeed I am! I am going to teach you a little lesson!" Pm started. "One, you suck as parent, Jones, and so does Alice. Second, Mech-Ah and Ditto are heading back to discuss an option to destroy the Plotting Device. Third: A death threat is something you should tell the police. Fourth: Never leave mysterious little books behind where someone can find them. Fifth: Whenever a guy comes with an intro sentence "It's …" you give the man something to eat. Sixth: I only got a few more minutes. Seventh: I got to go."

"_And that all should help us, how?" _Diglett asked.

"In no way at all." The man jumped out of the window, which in some way an incorrect sentence. Since you cannot be IN a window at all.

"Diglett, Jones, Alice and the others… we are back from the present." Mech-Ah smashed the door open with a clogged fist. "And with present I mean now. The moment that just passed while I explained it."

"Glad we're done with this." Ditto complained. "I'll call someone to fix the door. And someone to replace the glass."

"_Found ANYTHING that can help us? A sleeping gas?" _

"_Diglett, the joke that the kids are irritating has been made and requires no repeat. Unless you want a fork up you nose." _Ditto said annoyed.

"GET DOWN!" Mech-Ah shouted.

"What for?" Ditto asked.

"They could be here any moment!"

"Who?"

"THEY! Test Base operatives!"

"Did I miss something?" Ditto asked.

"YES. You missed the Plotting Device, Lisa, Browny, diner and a fight." Mech-Ah explained.

"Did you tape it?"

"Hid it in Section 5; Recent events." Mech-Ah pointed at a bookcase with several drawers.

"Did I miss anything here?" Ditto asked the others.

_Diglett found a tiny book, Alice and I lost the Eevee's for a while, and that's it, I guess." _Jones explained.

KNOCK KNOCK. These sounds came from the door. Mech-Ah sneaked up to it and smashed it open; bashing or squishing whatever waited outside.

"Hm… nobody… this could mean they are distracting me so they can get the people inside. But they do not know that I have arrived yet so someone is waiting with a net. Or someone left by fear when I opened the door." Mech-Ah said to himself.

He looked around, and then looked behind the door; but no one was to be found.

"_Please leave me alone." _Something said from a bush.

Mech-Ah jumped to it and diced the bush to little fractions. Sheeting the blade, he saw a little Shinx. It was shaking by the view of a large metal suit, but who wouldn't? Mech-Ah picked the little thing up, and then slapped it with his hand. He took it inside; well that's not the exact way. He threw it in onto the couch.

"We have little visitor…" Mech-Ah said with a dark voice. "This is a really nice gadget; The Pitch changer. Now… what is your business around these parts?" Mech-Ah wielded a stick with a collar at the end and strapped it around. "Each time I get an incorrect answer; this little thing is going to apply a high dose of…"

"_You really need to do this?" _Diglett asked.

"No, but I never tortured anything before."

"_Let him go. Let me talk to it." _

"But I wanna kill it!"

"_Please, Mech-Ah, don't do it ever again." _

Mech-Ah stepped away from the scene, and the chapter ends.

Next time:

Mech-Ah find out about flammable liquids.

Diglett gets screwed. (In a way, not even I can imagine.)

The Eevee's go on adventure.

And Ditto gets lessons in being nice.


	9. 8 All questions of last time answered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does, just so you know.**

Chapter 8: Chaos, the ingredient to fun.

"Can't you see it's afraid?" Ditto asked Mech-Ah.

"Not really… but I do see it is bound to wet the couch."

"_What are you going to do with me?" _The Shinx asked.

"If it's up to him, you would be dead soon. But if I could say something… we just ask you what you're doing here."

"Let's give it your way Ditto, and if he is a dangerous thing I call kill it." Mech-Ah suggested.

"Why are you here then?" Ditto asked.

"_I don't know… I just ate some food for the Pokémon and then this happened. I was in the forest…"_

"That explains everything; this means that the Plotting Device is active… TO THE MALL!" Mech-Ah shouted.

"_It's freaking midnight, you can't go to the mall. We have to wait till tomorrow." _Diglett said.

"But that means that… oh my god… they already started…" Ditto exclaimed.

"Not really… it means that they are testing… or worse…" Mech-Ah said.

"_Or it means he/she had a bad lunch." _Diglett said.

The night was filled with questions. But Alice and Jones were upstairs with the Eevee's, sleeping. Diglett however… met something he will never forget…

"_WHAT THE (…) ARE YOU?" _Diglett yelled at a large screwdriver.

He got screwed into the ground, waking up from his dream. He found himself in the middle of a forest, with a few bushes and a little syringe. This item was labeled "Enhancer", though this didn't make any sense. Diglett pushed the syringe with him, before finding a house. A man walked to the door, knocking on it. The door opened slowly, only a hand came out. What appeared to be a vial was handed to it. The man ran back into the bushes, were a bright flash emerged. Diglett approached the spot, yet only scorched earth was there. No ash just blackened grass. The image was odd, especially since there were footprints near it. It deemed the impression of a crater, but Diglett turn around to the building. The house looked old, and would make you think it was empty; yet small lights shined through the windows. Diglett got on a bench, and peeked through the window.

Inside scientists were handling odd materials, mixing some together. One of them revealed a vial, similar to the one Diglett saw.

"Here it is. The spiritual enhancing liquid." He spoke. "We expect that it can change memories of humans and create instinct."

He walked to a small safe, unlocked it and placed the vial inside. Diglett turned around and pushed the syringe with him to another house, where he lived. He dug under the door, to the living room, and observed Mech-Ah and Ditto talking to a Shinx.

"_Look what I found. I found it somewhere in the forest. I don't know how I got there, though." _He said to the three.

Mech-Ah grabbed casing of the syringe, and poured some of it on his wrist. On his wrist, a flat surface appeared which showed a line of light moving over it. After a short while, he grabbed the casing and put it on the table.

"This is a substance used by the Creator to create instinct." He explained. "It is a simple mixture, but powerful enough to change someone. If applied on something, the matching memories are applied. With this… you can brainwash someone or… make a human a Pokémon in mind."

"_Sounds bad, want to see where I found it?" _Diglett asked.

"Hm… Ditto, can you handle the… eh… Pokémorph guy?"

"Sure… like I really want to miss the Comedy Marathon." Ditto said.

"Okay, see you whenever I am back."

Mech-Ah and Diglett left, Ditto sighing and looked at the Shinx.

"I wonder why I even bother with this!" Ditto shouted.

"_Because they are your friends?" _The Shinx asked.

"No… why don't you go upstairs to some other Pokémorphed people, so I can watch the marathon."

"_Why are you acting so mad?"_

"I am hardened by life. I learned people can't say thanks without being saved from death."

"_Why don't I help you get over that? Life can be good, just look the right way."_

"Currently the right way is the TV, a machine that gives me a minor reason to live. Another is that my ex-owner and my ex-owners girlfriend are morphed and they need me. And because I expect to get a good job." Ditto turned on the TV, and switched channel.

"_No really! I CAN help you get happy!" _The Shinx said with joy.

"One chance, fail; you dead. And tell me why you suddenly became so happy?"

"_I realized that I need to be happy to get on with life."_

Mech-Ah and Diglett observed the house… while playing blackjack.

"_Hit me!" _Diglett said.

"You already have 21! You win when you HAVE 21. Get over 21 and you lose. If I am closer to 21 then you, I win. If you have 20, and I have 18, you win." Mech-Ah explained. "When are we going to look at the crater and the house?"

"_When I win. I want money!"_

"YOU'RE A POKEMON! YOU DO NOT NEED MONEY! BTW we aren't betting anything."

"_Okay… let's go then!"_

They reached the scorched patch of grass, which Mech-Ah observed closely.

"Hm…" He looked carefully and grabbed some of the soil. "This is blackening applied by electronics, not fire. Did you see a flash or anything? A spark, lightning?"

"_Yes, a bright flash. It was only for a split-second." _Diglett explained.

Mech-Ah started thinking, and then came with the solution.

"Someone either teleported or… something got hit by lightning."

They walked to the house, the backdoor to be correct. They peeked through a tiny hole, seeing the man in lab coats mess around. Mech-Ah opened the backdoor and walked through, changing on the way into a scientist.

"_You can change shape?"_ Diglett said curious.

"Sure, I am a Project."

Mech-Ah walked through the busy halls, reaching the stairs. He walked to the next floor, where all doors were old and damaged; only one was in good shape. "Private" a sign said above the door. Mech-Ah opened the door a little, and peered through the opening. A guard was inside, with some odd sort of Pokéball.

"Who's there?" The guard asked to whoever was behind the door.

"Just me." Mech-Ah responded.

"Is the mixture ready?"

"Which one?"

"The full TF potion."

Mech-Ah came in, generated a syringe in his pocket, and showed it. The guard grabbed the Pokéball and threw it on the ground; and a man came out. He was undressed, only a pair of underwear was on him. He was chained at both hands and legs, giving an odd impression. Mech-Ah applied the serum inside the syringe, and then stepped back.

"You can go now." The guard ordered.

Mech-Ah however didn't leave just yet; instead, he transformed back into his real self and pressed the guard against the wall. In the struggle the man knew he had no chance, but this was confirmed when Mech-Ah twisted his neck.

The bang of the crashing man made a noise below, on which several scientists grabbed arms. Mech-Ah grabbed the victim, and jumped out of the window. The wouldn't save him, the loud shock of his armor crashing made the people inside aware, forcing them to go outside.

"Diglett, get the heck out of this place!" Mech-Ah shouted at the thing, who was staring at the moon.

Their escape was fast and managed to avoid the crowd with ease.

"_Who is that?" _Diglett asked.

"I don't know… but he will soon forget all that he knows."

"_What?"_

"I applied a serum that would change both body and mind into a Pokémon. Whatever they did inside should now be pushed back."

"_You didn't break anything!" _

Mech-Ah grabbed a little detonator, and a large sound blast rushed past them.

"I don't see anything made of glass survive this." Mech-Ah smiled as they continued their way home, leaving the chained character behind.

Ditto however… was both observing the TV, as well as listening to the Shinx.

"I really don't get you." Ditto said. "Just go upstairs, it's… three AM, you better go to bed. And leave me alone…"

"_If I really can't help you, I give up." _

The Shinx tried to get up, but he didn't walk much lately, as he sat for most of him time as a Pokémon.

"Keep trying… just keep trying…" Ditto said to him.

The door flew open, making the Pokémon upstairs wake up and made Ditto fall from his seat. Mech-Ah stood in the doorway glancing into the distance, Diglett caught up and said:

"_He just wanted to be dramatic."_ Diglett explained while panting.

Then Alice and Jones rushed down from the stairs, running over the Shinx.

"_What's happening?" _Alice asked looking around quickly.

"_Is someone here for the Eevee's?" _Jones asked hasty.

"Nope, it's Mech-Ah with his randomness." Ditto laughed out.

"Randomness… you mean my spontaneous way of life?" Mech-Ah asked.

"Sort off…"

"For now… screw you guys, I need to look for stuff that explodes. Really, I need something to blow up the Plotting Device. Hm… Ditto, start a clinic for Pokémorphed people; they will soon rise in number."

The next day…

"Phew… I got the sign up. Now I need to start getting employees." Ditto looked with satisfaction at the sign, before going back inside. "Now I need customers…"

Upstairs…

"_Why can't we go down mommy?" _First asked.

"_Well… it's hard to explain that to you at the moment…" _Alice explained.

"I can explain!" Mech-Ah poked his head through the door. "Ditto is making a thing called rehabilitation clinic so people can live with the fact they are Pokémon… that's not so hard is it?" Mech-Ah vanished through the hole.

"_I really, really hate that." _Jones said. _"Because we are going to get questions about why it's hard to be a Pokémon…"_

"_We better go down and tell Mech-Ah we don't want this anymore!" _Alice suggested.

The two left the room and went downstairs; leaving the Eevee's alone…

"_I want to go on adventure…" _Speedy rushed.

"_I don't think they would let us do that…" _Spot said.

"_Why don't we go to the forest? Somewhere with rocks to climb, mountains to scale and battle stuff." _First suggested.

"…" Nameless replied.

"_Let's go." _One-Liner said.

"_Do we NEED to go? I wanna stay and sleep." _Negi said down.

"_WE SHALL TRAVERSE THE MIGHTY BARRIERS OF LIFE, AND CONQUER THE LANDS OF THE UNKNOWN!" _Mech-Ah said.

"_Right… that makes sense…" _Abacus said sarcastic. _"We better go then, I expect our parents to get back soon!"_

"… … … … …_! … …, … … …? …." _Nameless explained.

"_I am staying with Nameless!"_ Negi said.

"…_!? … … …! … … … … … …!!!" _

"_That's not nice…" _Negi sat depressed in a corner.

"… … …_! … … … …!"_

"… …_!" _Abacus yelled.

"_Now you're starting to?" _First asked.

"_Not exactly…" _

The six Eevee's left, calling themselves the Super Six… which is a crappy name. But they are about a week old so that doesn't matter. They scaled mountains… two feet high mountains. Climbed spiked and jagged rocks… of a beach. They traversed the barrier of time… by breaking a clock. And more useless crap like that.

"_We have been traveling for twenty minutes!" _Mech-Ah said. _"We must be miles from home!"_

"_We are about… a mile away from home." _Abacus explained.

"_I am the first to reach that really dangerous flow of magma!" _First ran off to the very, really, extremely dangerous flow of lava/magma.

"_He does know getting too close to something that hot would burn his fur off?" _Abacus asked.

"_No… I think he cares more for the race then for the safety of his life…" _Mech-Ah explained.

"…_! … … … … … …, …!" _Nameless appeared next to the other five of SS.

"_Don't you talk like that to us!" _

"…_! … … … … … … …, … … … … … … … … …! … … … … … … … … …! … … … … …!"_

"_WHAT? FIRST! STOP!" _The Super Six/five shouted at the racing Eevee, but his nature of being the first stopped him from thinking rational.

"… … …_, … … … … … …!" _

"_You're right. And if that's true… WE HAVE TO CALL… Philosophy man! The ultimate way of applying rational thought to the insane!" _Mech-Ah explained.

Can Philosophy man save First? What the (…) is Nameless saying? Well… he just moves his lips… and says a high dose of coarse language, based on the fact people that cannot be understood are really good characters. What about the clinic? Will Ditto get enough visitors? And will Mech-Ah be told the truth? The he is indeed the biggest (…), (…) (…) in the world?

R&R please.


End file.
